Nunca digas nunca
by Aruquita
Summary: Crowley tiene un plan, y ese plan es conseguir que Aziraphale deje de ser un ser asexuado y divino y descubra con él las maravillas que tiene el sexo. Serie de drabbles. Advertencia: Slash


Aziraphale dejó escapar un quejido y se intentó acomodar en el mullido sillón, sin conseguirlo realmente. La afilada mirada de su compañero tampoco ayudaba, y es que Crowley hacía muchas horas que se había quitado las gafas, dejando sus amarillos y viperinos ojos vagar por toda la habitación.

—Cielos… ¿Podrías no…? Es muy molesto —farfulló, sus mejillas volvieron a ruborizarse.

— ¿Si podría qué, querido Ángel? —siseó Crowley, sonriendo detrás de la copa de vino.

El vino, claro, aquella bebida maligna era la causante de todo. Y culpa del demonio por haberla traído, y por haber hecho que se rellenara una y otra vez, hasta el punto de que Aziraphale ya no recordaba cuantas botellas se habían bebido entre los dos.

Estaba seguro, totalmente seguro, de que de no haber estado bajo la influencia chispeante de aquel brebaje, que nublaba su vista y su raciocinio, no había aceptado a la proposición de Crowley de jugar a un sencillo y, como él lo había llamado "indefenso" juego. Y parecía bastante sencillo, simplemente había que aguantar la mirada del otro durante el máximo tiempo posible.

Aziraphale observó a su compañero de reojo y frunció el ceño. Como si fuera tan sencillo aguantarle la mirada a él.

Lo peor es que Crowley se había dejado ganar las dos primeras veces, revelando que él ángel podía pedirle hacer cualquier cosa y que él tendría que hacerlo.

Cualquier cosa.

Ante el amplio abanico de posibilidades Aziraphale había disfrutado haciendo que Crowley recitara los textos de Lady Macbeth y le dejara acariciarlo en su forma de serpiente. Sin embargo, cuando fueron a jugar la tercera vez, algo en los ojos de su compañero cambió. Brillaban, ardían, había algo en su color que hacía que el ángel sintiera un escalofrío por toda su espina dorsal. Aziraphale no había sido capaz de mirarlo más de dos segundos y derrotado, había esperado la orden con miedo.

Aunque jamás hubiera pensado que le pediría convocarse _eso_… El ángel se miró a la entrepierna, donde un bulto extraño se agolpaba entre sus muslos, un bulto del que no era para nada familiar.

—No me digas que nunca quisiste saber qué se sentía teniéndolo.

Aziraphale le fulminó con la mirada, claramente molesto.

— ¿Por qué hubiera querido tener _esto_? Su simple tacto sobre mi piel me resulta totalmente desagradable —gimió, tirando de los pantalones y cambiando otra vez de postura —. No consigo…

—Me asombra que siendo tú como eres, un amante del hombre, jamás te haya interesado una de sus características más… ¿Humanas?

—Ah, ¿quieres decir que tú si lo has probado, querido? —increpó el ángel. Crowley esbozó una sonrisa ladina y Aziraphale sintió un pequeño cosquilleo en esa parte.

—Claro, probé esto y probé el femenino. Fue muy interesante. Aunque he decir que no tengo claro cual se sintió mejor.

Aziraphale palideció.

— ¿Se sintió mejor?

Crowley se acercó de pronto, acabando con la distancia que los separaba. Aziraphale aguantó la respiración, tenerlo tan cerca embotaba sus sentidos ya de por sí bastante confundidos por el alcohol. De pronto olía a musgo, a vino derramado, a cuero. Entrecerró los ojos, ahogado por tanta información sensitiva.

Y entonces lo sintió.

— ¡Crowley! —chilló, asustado. El demonio había llevado una de sus manos hacia su entrepierna. Sus dedos estaban fríos y le provocaba una sensación extraña, como descargas eléctricas —. No, no… No me gusta…

Crowley entonces lo miró, y Aziraphale dejó de respirar. El pecho del demonio subía y bajaba, nervioso, y sus dedos cada vez se movían más sobre el miembro del ángel, apretando la tela del pantalón y haciendo que Aziraphale se retorciera, debatiéndose entre el terror y una nueva sensación que no acababa de comprender.

— ¿No te gusta? —increpó Crowley, voz ronca y aliento cálido. El ángel creyó que el corazón se le iba a salir por la garganta.

El agarre de Crowley se hizo más duro y algo comenzó a cambiar. Aziraphale abrió la boca, anonadado, pero no supo que decir. Esa cosa, su miembro, se estaba endureciendo bajo sus pantalones. El demonio lo volvió a mirar, sus ojos hambrientos y su sonrisa voraz, y entonces se acuclilló sobre el ángel.

— ¡¿Qué haces Crowleggghhhhh…?! —Su voz quedó enterrada bajo el gemido de sorpresa que surgió de su garganta cuando sintió la calidez de la lengua de Crowley sobre él.

Echó la cabeza hacia atrás, como sintiendo un impulso salvaje que le hacía empujarse _indecorosamente_ hacia la boca de su compañero. Era como si sus caderas hubieran dejado de obedecerle a él para recibir órdenes solo de esa cosa, cuya dureza se estaba convirtiendo en algo doloroso.

Escuchó el sonido de su bragueta bajándose y tragó saliva.

—Oh dios mío.

Crowley dejó escapar una carcajada temblorosa que retumbó en su entrepierna. Sintió sus dedos bajar la tela de los pantalones y por un momento Aziraphale deseó haber usado una ropa interior más deslumbrante, sin embargo todo pensamiento se desvaneció cuando algo mucho más cálido y húmedo empezó a acariciarlo sobre la fina tela de sus calzoncillos.

Sonidos ahogados se escabulleron de entre sus labios una y otra vez, y la parte inferior de su cuerpo comenzó a temblar de expectación. Percibió como Crowley se incorporaba un poco y entonces sus dedos se escabulleron bajo la última barrera de tela. Aziraphale sintió un latigazo de energía circular por toda su columna y se incorporó de golpe, soltando un grito agudo. Crowley no esperaba ese movimiento, y el codo del ángel dio de lleno en su nariz, mandándolo hacia atrás entre gruñidos de dolor.

— ¡Mierda!

— ¡Cielo santo!

Él ángel intentó mirar hacia abajo y se cubrió la cara, rojo de vergüenza. No estaba preparado para ver esa cosa, _su cosa_, prácticamente erecta formando una montaña extraña que tiraba de sus calzoncillos.

—Joder, Zira —gruñó Crowley, masajeándose la nariz. El aludido seguía tapándose la cara y murmullando cosas para sí mismo mientras sacudía la cara.

—Esto es un sueño, es un sueño sí. Un sueño muy raro y… Perverso que no debería estar teniendo, eso es. Contaré hasta tres y esa _cosa_ ya no estará, eso es. Uno, dos…

El ángel sonrió, se quitó las manos, cogió aire y abrió los ojos.

El grito inundó la habitación como si se tratara de una sirena anti-bombas.

— ¡No puede ser! ¡NO PUEDE SER!

—Zira…

—No es real, no lo es. Solo es producto de mi depravada imaginación eso es.

—Ángel, mírame.

— ¡Y tú! —bramó, señalándolo con un dedo tembloroso—. Tú también eres producto de mi imaginación ¡Ajá! El verdadero Crowley no haría esto y menos por mí, ¡no lo haría! —Comenzó a reírse, sus mejillas todavía rojas y sus ojos brillantes—. ¡Es culpa de mi deseo frustrado! ¡Sí! ¡Por eso sueño contigo!

Crowley calló, mirándolo fijamente.

— ¡Si no estuviera loco por ti, esto no estaría pasando! —exclamó, señalándose su pene aún erecto—. ¡Es TU culpa, Crowley!— El demonio palideció—. ¡Tuya y tuya sola, maldito demonio provocador! ¡Y si yo no…!

— ¡AZIRAPHALE! —rugió Crowley. Al instante el ángel enmudeció, perdiendo toda la fuerza. Tenía los labios entreabiertos y oh, por el mismísimo infierno, cuanto deseaba Crowley besar esos labios. Pero no podía, no aún, porque si lo que el ángel había dicho era verdad eso significaba que lo deseaba, ¡a él! Aziraphale, alias el ángel más puro del maldito cielo había confesado que soñaba con él, y no sueños precisamente castos.

Suspiró, sintiendo su cuerpo tambalearse de confusión, embotamiento y deseo. Miró al ángel.

_Mucho deseo_.

Se acercó de nuevo a él, Aziraphale le apartó la mirada.

— ¿Estás loco por mí, ángel? —Fue un susurro, una leve nota de sonido. Las orejas del ángel se volvieron del color de la sangre.

—Yo… Yo… —farfulló, desesperado. Cerró los ojos y Crowley observó cómo se obligaba a tragar. Entonces se giró de golpe y volvió a encararlo. Crowley siempre se asombraba de lo azules que eran sus ojos, claros como el cielo y profundos como el abismo —. Sí.

No necesitó nada más. Sus manos acunaron la cara del ángel, hambrientos, y sus labios buscaron los de su compañero, furiosos, desesperados. Aziraphale gimió sobre su boca y se agarró a su camisa tan fuerte, que Crowley estaba seguro de que rompería los botones.

Bueno, ¿y qué? A la mierda la camisa.

Por un momento temió que el sofá se fuera a caer con el peso de ambos sobre uno de los lados, pero poco podía pensar en eso cuando el ángel le estaba haciendo esas cosas a su boca. Besaba sus labios con una desesperación sedienta que se situaba sobre una delgada línea entre el dolor y el placer. Y Crowley solo podía juguetear con su lengua cuando Aziraphale decidía que había encontrado el valor suficiente como para dejar que el demonio explorara su boca. Y la exploraba a conciencia, tanto que los gemidos del ángel morían en la boca del demonio y viceversa, hasta el punto que nadie sabía con seguridad de quién eran.

Entonces Crowley introdujo una de las manos que estaba utilizando para sostener las caderas de Aziraphale entre ambos, buscando a ciegas aquel lugar que había quedado desprotegido. Cuando le encontró, abarcó con toda su palma el miembro del ángel y apretó lo suficiente como para provocar que éste abandonara su boca y buscara aire desesperadamente. Sus ojos, desbocados y su mirada perdida en el techo mientras Crowley subía y bajaba toda la extensión de su erección. Aziraphale no creía los sonidos que surgían de lo más profundo de su estómago y salían de su boca, ni como sus caderas ahora sí se bamboleaban contra la mano de su amigo, buscando cada vez más contacto.

—Crowley… —gimió, sin saber qué más decir, y el demonio atacó su cuello expuesto. Aziraphale echó aún más para atrás la cabeza, disfrutando de cómo su piel se erizaba cuando Crowley lamía, mordía y succionaba, dejando un rastro cálido y húmedo que lo volvía loco.

—Zira —esa voz. Su voz. Aziraphale nunca confesaría lo mucho que le gustaba que le llamara así, ni las cosquillas en el bajo vientre que provocaba—. Zira… Mmm, joder… Te deseo tanto, Zira.

El ángel lo miró, estupefacto y excitado, y aquellos ojos amarillos lo encontraron. Crowley se acercó lentamente a su cara de nuevo, plantando suaves besos en el camino que iba desde su clavícula hasta la boca. Y con cada beso la voluntad del ángel caía en picado. Cuando llegó a su boca, la rozó con tanta ternura y cuidado que Aziraphale no pudo sino dejar escapar las lágrimas que había estado conteniendo. Crowley lamió suavemente sus labios, como pidiendo permiso, y el ángel se dejó hacer.

Sin darse cuenta, cayeron otra vez hacia el sofá, Aziraphale de nuevo bajo el demonio. Éste comenzó a deshacerse de la ropa de ambos poco a poco, pidiendo permiso con la mirada cada vez que tenía que desabrocharle un botón de la camisa del ángel, o quitarle un zapato. Y Aziraphale se sentía tan cuidado, tan estimado y querido, que ni siquiera dudó cuando Crowley comenzó a bajarle los pantalones, descubriendo ya del todo su incipiente erección. Ni tampoco cuando el demonio volvió a gatear hasta él, ni cuando se arrodilló sobre su ombligo y le sonrió una última vez antes de meterse toda esa parte nueva de él en la boca.

Y Aziraphale no supo cómo reaccionar a esa sensación de tener algo cálido y acuoso alrededor de su miembro, que succionaba desde su punta hasta el final de su extensión. De sentir como sus labios recorrían todo lo que podía una y otra vez, provocando que el ángel intuyera como algo se estuviera arremolinando en la base de su estómago, algo que quería salir.

Y entonces lo entendió. Entendió por qué la humanidad perseveraba a pesar del dolor, las guerras y la miseria. Por qué siempre salían adelante. Comprendió que aquello, lo que su mejor amigo le estaba haciendo sentir, ese amor y ese deseo, era lo que definía a la especie. La necesidad de sentir eso, de compartirlo.

Y que cuando aquella bomba de placer inconmensurable explotó y le mandó sensaciones indescriptibles por todo su cuerpo y temió que su mundo explotaría con él, no había nada que temer. Que cuando Crowley buscó de nuevo sus labios y sintió aquel nuevo sabor en su boca, amargo y fuerte, no había nada que temer.

Sonrió, la mejor de sus sonrisas esculpida en su cara extasiada.

— ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó él, el pelo despeinado, la frente sudorosa y los labios hinchados—. ¿Qué, que tienes Zira?

Crowley también sonrió, dejando escapar una carcajada nerviosa y Aziraphale le besó.

Porque todo siempre empezaba con un beso.


End file.
